This invention relates to a procedure for analyzing and influencing the driveability of motor vehicles.
A major criterion in the subjective assessment of a motor vehicle by the driver or passengers is vehicle driveability. This term refers in general to a driver's personal impression of the vehicle's general operation, particularly in transient operational states.